hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ 2
HITMAN™ 2 is the 7th and latest installment to the video game series. Scheduled to release on November 13th, 2018. This is the first entry to the franchise after Io-Interactive acquired the rights to Hitman from Japanese publisher Square Enix. Unlike 2016's , the game will not release episodically; instead opting to use a more traditional launch method, with various game add-ons and DLC expected after the initial release. One such DLC is the Legacy Pack, which will include every location from season one, updated with features from HITMAN™ 2, including combat, weapons, etc. The DLC will be free for players who already own season one."Hitman 2 will include updated versions of Hitman Season 1's missions as DLC". PC Gamer. Retrieved 20 August 2018. Gameplay Overview In HITMAN 2™, players will once again take control of Agent 47 in order to fulfill assassination missions. For the first time, players will be able to complete contracts either solo or with others via online co-op in the Sniper Assassin game mode, in addition to the standard single-player experience. Missions take place in dynamic locations across the globe, where players can utilize the sandbox nature of the maps to their advantage in order to achieve their goal in any way they see fit. From an assortment of weapons, environmental hazards, distractions and tactics, creative use of the world is at your disposal, along with the return of opportunities and hints from the previous game which aid players into seeing some of the more spectacular assassination methods. New features that come with HITMAN 2™ include camera view grids and Picture-in-Picture. For the former, players will be able to see the field of view a camera has by way of a displayed grid, presumably seen on the minimap when using Instinct Mode. The Picture-in-Picture feature will pop-up a small screen in the corner of the player's screen when other characters do something of importance during a mission, such as when and how someone discovers a body."You’ll have to be even more careful in Hitman 2". Polygon. Retrieved 6 September 2018. Elusive Targets have been confirmed with the first target, known as The Undying. No further details have been disclosed so far.https://mobile.twitter.com/hitman/status/1050023394790580224?s=21 Progression Progression is centered around mastering locations. As players level up the Mastery track for each location, they unlock starting locations, agency pickups, and new items that give options to take on each mission in new ways. Progress can be achieved by either completing Challenges or earning Performance XP. Performance XP acts as a second avenue to accumulate experience points. It awards a small amount of XP for doing moment-to-moment actions during a playthrough, like taking someone out silently, hiding a body, or killing a target. By default, Performance XP will be displayed, but this can be toggled on or off in Settings. A Player Profile levels up according to total XP earned. Player badges are the visual representation of the profile level. Both Mastery and Performance XP are funneled into the Player Profile as well as the Mastery Track, leveling both up as players progress through the game. Outside of those two systems, items that can be unlocked by completing specific Challenges. Both XP systems also work on the Season One locations within HITMAN 2 if players own the Legacy Pack. Mastery tracks for the Legacy locations have been tweaked to give a more directed progression of unlocks. Difficulty There are three difficulty levels: Casual, Professional, and Master. *Casual is for new players. It gives players an easier way to experiment with the world without fear of failing. *Professional is the default. It gives players a feeling of being a true assassin, using all of the game's intricate mechanics to assassinate targets. *Master is extra challenging. Combat will be extremely hard and NPCs will be more aware of their surroundings, making stealth gameplay a greater challenge. As with the progression system, all of difficulty levels can be selected on the Legacy locations within HITMAN 2. Some unlocks can only be earned by completing challenges on specific difficulties. Ghost Mode Ghost Mode is a 1v1 mode where players compete against each other online as Agent 47. Rather than face each other directly, players compete against one another in assassinating identical targets. The Agent who eliminates the most targets more quickly and cleanly is the victor. While players exist in their own environments, they start the Mode side-by-side. They can check their opponent's progress at any time, as opponents appear as a "ghost" in their environment. Assistance includes weapons, items, outfits, and ghost crate supply drops. Plot Note: While the general plot of ''HITMAN 2™ follows a distinct path, many elements such as the assassination methods and character interactions are subject to the player's decisions. The game offers several events and methods to targets, along with multiple decisions based on the sandbox gameplay. This story synopsis concentrates on the main plot thread of the game the player would generally encounter on their first time playing.'' 47 embarks on a mission to hunt the mysterious Shadow Client and disassemble his militia, while also discovering the hidden truth about his past Locations Editions Videos HITMAN_2_-_Ghost_Mode_Gameplay_Reveal Official HITMAN™ 2 – How to Hitman Tools of the Trade Official HITMAN™ 2 Santa Fortuna Trailer Official HITMAN™ 2 – How to Hitman Assassin Mindset Official_HITMAN_2_Colombia_Teaser_Trailer HITMAN™ 2 Announcement Trailer HITMAN™ 2 Sniper Assassin Trailer HITMAN 2 – How to Hitman (Immersion) Gallery Promotional Material HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 1 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 2 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 3 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 4 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 5 Assassination Methods 1.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 6 Assassination Methods 2.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 7 Assassination Methods 3.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 8 Assassination Methods 4.jpg H2018-AnnouncementTrailerPromo.jpg|Promotional for the Miami trailer. H2018-PreOrderPromo.jpg|Promotional for the pre-ordering page. H2018-TrailersPromo.jpg|General trailers promotional. H2018-LinksPromo.jpg|Ditto. References de:Hitman 2 (2018) Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™